


Are you awake?

by CanonAnon



Category: IDW, Transformers
Genre: M/M, Merformers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonAnon/pseuds/CanonAnon
Summary: Since I can't wait any longer for it to happen here's a one-shot for ya friendo :3Rodimus can't sleep, but will Cyclonus decide to help? :3





	Are you awake?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Of_Nyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Nyon/gifts).



> Please excuse any grammar mistake hehe XD

"Cyclonus?"

The small betta mer gently rocked the fairly larger shark mers arm, hoping he wouldn't be too angry he woke him up. He still couldn't believe he was still around, even after all they went through. While he certainly fell instantly for the mostly stoic and quiet shark, it took a long, patient time for the other to warm up to him. But it was worth it in his eyes, seeing him smile truly made his day. No mer else managed to do it, for which he was quite proud. Even thinking about it made his frills floof up, and he willed them back with great effort.

The low grumble announced Cyclonus awakening, and Rodimus perked up.  
"You awake?" He whispered.

"I am now, what is it? His voice low and muffled from exhaustion, Cyclonus tiredly awaited the answer of Rodimus. He had made sure not to snap a "Now what?!" At him. He didn't bother open his eyes, he wanted to go back to sleep as soon as he could.

"I'm.. I'm cold." Rodimus admitted. He had a plan, he'd hoped would work. It had been a good while now, they slept an awkward distance from each other, Rodimus wanted nothing more but to cuddle with him.

Cyclonus torso raised and lowered as he took a big breath, still turned away from the smaller mer, as they usually slept back to back."And you're telling me this because..?"

"Well.. I was hoping we could perhaps cuddle?" Rodimus truly was shivering, the cold current swarming his body in an unpleasant way. 

Rodimus couldn't see it, but Cyclonus eyes shot open suprised at that question, all the while keeping his body unmoved. What a question! And for that he was woken up.. He could feel Rodimus shiver beside him, and guiltily, the thought of cuddling certainly was intriguing. With as much nonchalance he could muster up, he lifted an arm up as an invitation to move in next to him.

Rodimus could have screamed with joy, but he just silently fluffed up his frills excitedly, wiggling over Cyclonus, and nestling himself between the big mers arms. It was like he'd imagined and better. The strong, warm arms draped around him let him feel a sense of safety, he gave a long sigh of content.  
"Goodnight Cy!" He giggled, placing his hand over Cyclonus, he could feel the large mers heart beat suprisingly fast. He grinned to himself, knowing the former was also silently enjoying the embrace.  
"Night." Cyclonus huffed, holding Rodimus closer to him as he slipped back into his slumber, easier than before.


End file.
